Cobarde
by desperatesmirks
Summary: Eres un cobarde, no te atreves a hacerlo. No eres para nada valiente. No lo haras. Cobarde. Así te dicen. -Slash, Drarry, necesita ser editado-


**Negación:** No, los personajes tales como Harry y Draco no me pertenecen. ¿Por qué? Gran pregunta, creo que porque lo haria casi completamente slash y varias personas me demandarian. Y obviamente que el 7º libro no hubiera existido. Además seria una rubia con muchos millones, y no estaría en esta pagina. ¿Contentos?

**Aclaraciones:** Slash, Drabble. No lo releí, solo lo escribí.

* * *

**_Cobarde_**

Cobarde. Eso eres. Él esta ahí debajo de un muerdago y todo lo que tu puedes hacer es quedarte parado como un cobarde. ¿Por qué? No tienes explicación, no hay respuestas, no existen. Lo único que sabes es que ahí tienes la oportunidad justa para agarrarlo de una buena vez en ese día y no soltarlo. Porque de verdad, tú lo sabes muy bien, quieres besarlo en este mismo instante. Pero lamentablemente no puedes.

¡Claro que puedes! El maldito muerdago esta allí encima. ¡Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo!

¡Espera! El te esta mirando… se dio cuenta. Te mira de la misma forma en que tú te mirarías ahora si es que pudieras. Porque en sus ojos puedes ver claramente el "¿Qué mierda estas haciendo?. ¿Qué estupidez vas a cometer ahora?"

Pero no era ninguna estupidez, no señor. Te acercas lentamente y en un imperceptible movimiento miras hacia arriba, y solo él te ve.

Te sigues acercando, sabes lo que vas a hacer¿Verdad? Lo sabes. Bien, pues después de eso… no eres un cobarde, eres un grandísimo cobarde. ¿Ni siquiera tienes un poco de valentía? Pues te haría falta.

Cerca, ahora estas muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. Logras evadir la mirada de los que están alrededor, aunque muy en el fondo sabes que todavía te importan esas cosas. Cobarde. La gente de tu alrededor, allí en el Hall principal, no puede creerlo. Tú, no puedes creerlo. Él tampoco puede creerlo. ¿Desde cuando…?

- ¿Qué es…? – pero sus palabras se cortaron a la mitad. Porque lo estas besando. Un beso suave, tierno, lleno de admiración. ¡Oye! Eso es raro en ti. Pasas tu brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo atraes más hacia ti, porque lo necesitas. Necesitas saber que él te pertenece y que es solo tuyo… lo necesitas cerca de ti. Cobarde. Sus manos se aferran fuertemente a tu hombro y nuca, para no caerse, porque el beso de antes que había empezado como algo suave y romantico, ahora estaba terminando como algo rudo y fogoso… ¡Y cuanto fuego! Él besaba como los Dioses. Te encanta besarlo, saborearlo, morderlo, absorberlo… te encanta. Lo amas. ¿Verdad? Si, lo amas. Demasiado. Cobarde.

Él se separa lentamente para poder respirar y tú también lo haces porque si sigues con eso terminaras encima de él haciendo infinidades de cosas con su adorado cuerpo. Él sonríe, porque te conoce y sabe que estas haciendo. ¡Demonios! Ni tú sabes que estas haciendo.

Sonríes, no lo piensas, no lo mandas, nadie obedeció… esa sonrisa salió pura y exclusivamente desde tu corazón. Luego tu sonrisa se disminuye al fijar tu mirada en la gente de alrededor, la de su amor también. Se miran fijamente por medio segundo, pero les alcanza para toda una eternidad. Cobarde.

Lo has hecho. Si, lo has hecho. Pero sigues siendo un cobarde, porque bien sabes tu que cuando se miren de vuelta todo volverá a como ha estado siempre, para los ojos de los demás odiandose como grandes némesis que son. Y ante sus ojos los unicos que te importan, quedarás como un cobarde al saber que tienes el valor para hacer eso pero no para contar la verdad. La cual es que han estado follando desde hace... ¿Cuánto?. ¿Cinco o seis meses? Qué importa. Ahora se daran vuelta y se miraran como si se odiaran pero... esa mirada durará para toda la eternidad. Porque bien sabes tu Draco Malfoy que amas a ese chico que tienes en frente.

¿Verdad? Cobarde.

* * *

_End. _

**Draco:** Ahora todos dejan Reviews, si? Porque un cruciatus sera lo minimo de tortura que yo mismo les hare si no lo hacen. Reviews para mi amada Carli-chan. :)

Espero que les haya gustado, tiene algo que ver con la Navidad. Aunque verdaderamente no fue mi intención, ya que odio esta vispera del año. Pero bueno. Además no tiene mucho sentido... y tampoco esperaba que lo tuviera, ustedes entiendanme. Solo tuve la necesidad de escribirlo. Nada más.

Gracias a todos por leer.

Cuidense todos, Matta ne!

**_La Psicópata enamorada de James Potter (y Naruto Uzumaki)_**

**_Carli-chan._**


End file.
